


If I Waited for Perfection

by HannahPelham



Series: Britpop [4]
Category: British Singers RPF, British musician RPF, Britpop - Fandom, Suede (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Whilst recording Bloodsports, Brett meets a mysterious woman in a coffee shop.





	If I Waited for Perfection

Brett sighed as he failed to pick up all the coffee cups for the band. He rested his hands on the counter and took a deep breath, not wanting to get frustrated. Before he could decide on his next move, he saw someone lean on the counter out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw a pale skinned, dark haired woman in a 1950s style dress, smiling delicately at him. 

 

“Need a hand?” She asked. 

 

“Would you mind? I’m only round the corner” Brett replied, relief washing over him. 

 

“Not at all. I’m Viktoria” The woman said, smiling as she picked up one of the trays of coffee. 

 

“Brett. A pleasure to meet you, Viktoria” Brett replied, picking up the other two trays and leading the way out of the coffee shop and towards the recording studios. Neither one said much as they walked, concentrating on not spilling the coffees they were carrying. They reached the studio, Brett kicking the door open as they walked him. Viktoria looked around, wondering where the hell she was. Brett let them into the control room and placed his two trays of drinks down, moving out of the way so Viktoria could do the same. 

 

“Thank you so much. Do you want to stay for a bit?” Brett asked, gesturing to the studio space, where the rest of the band were sat around, completely oblivious to the unfamiliar woman in their space. 

 

“You’re a musician?” Viktoria asked, looking at the instruments in the recording space. 

 

“Yes” Brett replied. 

 

“Ah”

 

“What?”

 

“No..no...you just, um, well you don’t look much like a musician I suppose” Viktoria commented, taking a sip of her own coffee. 

 

“You suppose?” Brett asked, mock offended. 

 

“Well, you do now but that’s only because I know you are one. Famous?” She replied, nonchalant. 

 

“Reasonably”

 

“In a band?”

 

“Yes. Suede.”

 

“I recognise the name” Viktoria replied. 

 

“Now that  _ is  _ a relief” Brett sighed. 

 

“No need to get cocky” she said, raising an eyebrow at the man. 

 

“I wasn’t” He protested.

 

“You were” She said, flatly. 

 

“I wasn’t!” Brett protested again.

 

“I should get back to work” Viktoria said, changing the subject quickly before the whole situation became like Monty Python’s Argument Clinic. 

 

“What do you do?” Brett asked, leaning against the control desk. 

 

“I’m a writer” Viktoria replied, smiling.

 

“Books?” 

 

“Mainly”

 

“Anything I’ve heard of?” Brett inquired.

 

“I doubt it” Viktoria replied, suddenly sad. 

 

“How about I read one of your books if you listen to one of our albums?” He said, smiling widely at her. 

 

“You’re on. Coffee shop, same time next week?” She said, sticking out a hand for him to shake. 

 

“You’re on” He replied, taking it and kissing it gently. 

 

“See you then. Bye, Brett” she smiled, opening the door to the corridor. 

 

“Bye Viktoria” Brett replied, watching her leave and suddenly noticing the rest of the band staring at him. 

 

\------------------

 

The next week, Viktoria found herself nervously sitting in the coffee shop, waiting for Brett. In her hands, she held a vinyl of Suede’s first record. Next to her sat two mugs of coffee, Viktoria remembering Brett’s coffee order from the week before. She smiled and waved as he walked in and made his way over, a book tucked under his arm. He quickly kissed her cheek and sat opposite her. 

 

“So?” She asked, gesturing to the book. 

 

“I’m loving it. I haven’t finished it yet but it’s wonderful” He replied, smiling brightly. Viktoria smiled back, almost bashful. 

 

“Your album isn’t bad either” Viktoria said, sipping her coffee. Brett smiled, secretly relieved that she thought they were good. 

 

“You working on anything new?” He asked, wondering if she had another little gem on the way. 

 

“Only in the planning stages at the moment, but yes, something’s coming I think” She replied, pulling a small moleskine notebook from her handbag. Brett smiled as she flicked to a page near the front. 

 

“I could actually do with some advice on what to do next” Viktoria said, pushing the notebook to Brett’s side of the table. 

 

“You want me to help?” Brett asked, surprised that she’d asked him. She hardly knew him. 

 

“You’re a fellow creative type - thought you might be able to shed a different light on it. Don’t worry, it’s not a series so there won’t be any spoilers for the one you haven’t finished yet” Viktoria replied, wrapping both hands around her coffee mug, rings clattering on the porcelain. Brett read what was written in the notebook, gestured for a pen, and quickly scribbled something on the paper. He closed the notebook and handed it back with a smirk. Viktoria simply put the notebook in her handbag, wondering what on earth Brett had written and why he was smirking so much. They chatted about how the album was going and what the other band members had thought of her turning up the week before. 

 

“They were a bit confused really” Brett admitted, drinking the last of his coffee. 

 

“I bet” Viktoria replied, smirking at him. She stood up as Brett stood to leave, kissing his cheek as he picked up the book. 

“Same time next week?” He asked. 

 

“Same time next week.” She replied, sitting back down as he walked away, swaggering slightly in a way only Brett could get away with. As soon as Brett had left the coffee shop, Viktoria took the notebook from her handbag and flicked to the page Brett had written on. Opening it, she saw a scruffy note from him. 

 

‘You’re hot and talented. Dinner? B x’

 

Viktoria smiled as she sent a text to the phone number he’d left.

 

‘You’re hot and talented. You’re on. V x’

 

A week later, Viktoria found herself pacing the hallway of her house as she waited for Brett to pick her up. She smoothed her dress down, hoping she was neither overdressed or underdressed for where he was taking her. The doorbell rang, and she froze. She opened the door, and her breath was taken away by Brett. The crisp white shirt and suit trousers made him look like a model.

 

Brett’s breath was similarly taken away by Viktoria. Her 1950s pin-up dress hugged in all the right places. Her hair was pinned up neatly, and her red lips looked far too inviting. 

 

“Shall we?” He asked. Viktoria nodded, and took Brett’s offered arm. She shut the front door behind her and carefully walked down the steps, not wanting to fall and make a tit of herself. 

 

Brett took her to a nice restaurant, acting the perfect gentleman the whole time. They ate good food, drank good wine, and Brett chivalrously paid the bill. The whole time, Viktoria couldn’t take her eyes off the man in front of her. He was nothing like she expected a rock star to be. He was sweet, charming, reserved, and, she thought, intensely beautiful. Yes, he was chiselled and handsome, but there was beauty radiating from him. 

 

They jumped into a cab and headed back to Viktoria’s house. Viktoria’s hand rested lightly on top of Brett’s for the journey, the pair nervously not making eye contact. 

 

The cab pulled up outside Viktoria’s house and she stepped out, before she turned and looked at Brett.

 

“Fancy a nightcap?” She asked. 

 

Brett jumped from the cab, throwing the driver some money. He followed Viktoria up her front steps and closed the front door behind him. 


End file.
